Destin ?
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Deuxième cyle revisité à la sauce slash en oneshot. Couple: LukeMerle. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire.


**DESTIN ?**

Série : Le Cycle d'Ambre

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Ca étonne quelqu'un ? Ah ? Bon, je démontre : Les personnages sont issus du Cycle d'Ambre, de Roger Zelazny. Ils appartiennent donc à Roger Zelazny qui était américain (né à Cleveland) et qui est mort. Or je suis française et en vie, donc ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : one-shot, POV Merlin, yaoi ou slash, c'est-à-dire relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles entre hommes. (D'habitude je décode pas, mais vu que ça n'existe pas encore dans cette session…)

Couples : Luke-Merle…Vu que personne n'avait l'obligeance d'en écrire, je l'ai fait moi-même. Mais c'est pas pareil ! Dites, ceux qui aiment, vous pouvez pas en écrire ? J'ai vraiment envie d'en lire !

Note : attention, spoilers du deuxième cycle (tomes 6 à 10, cycle de Merlin)

* * *

Comme tous les matins, je me réveille le premier. Je souris en te regardant dormir dans mes bras. Quelle confiance de ta part. Certes, pas plus extraordinaire que la mienne. Chez un membre de notre famille, c'est folie suicidaire que de se mettre ainsi à la merci d'un autre. Pourtant, il n'en a résulté aucun mal bien que cela fasse des années que cette situation dure. Tu t'endors en me regardant dormir et je me réveille pour te voir encore endormi. Faut-il voir dans le fait que nous sommes autant en sécurité ainsi que si nous étions éveillés le signe d'un assagissement du sang d'Ambre ou l'effet de l'Ombre Terre et de l'amiti ? Si tant est qu' « amiti » est le mot qui convient, bien sûr.

La route a été longue pour nous. Tu as tenté de me tuer et voulais te venger sur toute ma famille de la mort de ton père j'ignorais jusqu'à ton identité.

Nous avons couché pour la première fois ensemble lors de nos études. Une soirée d'ivresse, après une longue semaine d'examens éprouvants. On était pas vraiment beaux, le lendemain. Sacrée gueule de bois. Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit avait été comme un rêve, un rêve si jouissif, si parfait que nous ne pouvions pas la regretter, pas plus que cette cuite qui nous avait amenés à elle. Ce fut aussi une nuit sans suite. Nous reprîmes le cours de notre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait aucune signification, et nous étions trop adultes pour en concevoir de la gêne.

Mais, un jour… Tu as rompu avec Gail… Et tu es arrivé chez moi, complètement désespéré. Nous n'aimions les contacts ni l'un ni l'autre, mais tu étais si perdu et si blessé que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu as pleuré sur mon épaule pendant que je cherchais des mots qui auraient pu te réconforter. Ignorant ce qui t'avait bouleversé à ce point, je n'ai naturellement rien trouvé à dire mais les yeux qui tu as ensuite levé vers moi n'avaient besoin d'aucun interprète. Ils me criaient ton envie d'être consolé et de te sentir aimé et j'y ai répondu.

Deuxième nuit, de douceur. Et le réveil, nos visages impassibles ne sommes-nous pas du sang d'Ambre ? Tu es rentré chez toi, en me donnant rendez-vous le lendemain au travail.

Quelques temps plus tard, Julia me quittai à cause de mes secrets. Elle passa ensuite chez toi, et tu arrivais en courant chez moi, où j'étais en train de prendre la cuite de ma vie. Tu me forças à lâcher mon verre et t'occupas de moi durant la période qui suivit. Heureusement que le 30 avril se trouvait loin devant nous.

Ce fut à partir de là que nous couchâmes ensemble régulièrement, sans que nous confiâmes davantage qu'avant nos secrets. Etrange liaison que la notre à cette époque, vraiment. En public nous semblions toujours de simples amis, pas plus proches que d'autres en privé nos relations n'avaient guère changé non plu, mais lorsque l'un de nous raccompagnait seul l'autre, la soirée finissait toujours au lit, corps serrés, lèvres soudés et membres emmêlés. Nuits de pur plaisir, sans violence, sans réel amour cependant. Juste la seule façon de montrer notre affection qui soit en accord avec notre méfiance héréditaire. A cette époque, nous nous endormions et nous réveillions en même temps.

Les choses en étaient à ce stade lorsque je décidais de quitter l'Ombre Terre et la Grand Design. Je trouvai Julia morte, me rendait en Ambre, appris certaines choses, comme le fait que tu connaissais mon identité, ce qui me secoua fort, rencontrai Bill et cherchai des renseignements sur mon père…Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Je finis par me retrouver en route vers le lieu changeant où j'avais construit la Roue Spectrale, ma petite fantaisie personnelle, pour la mettre hors circuit comme me l'avait ordonné Random. Je n'avais pas encore bien décidé si j'obéirais ou non et escomptais aviser sur place. Cependant, ma création ne partageait pas cette opinion et je me retrouvai, après un certain nombre de péripéties, dans un tremblement de terre importé. Et tel un preux chevalier, tu me tiras de ce mauvais pas.

Te voir arriver ainsi, dans de telles circonstances, fut pour moi à la fois l'objet d'une grande joie et d'une immense perplexité. Joie de te voir, évidemment, d'abord, et bien sûr joie d'échapper à la mort mais surtout perplexité quant à ta présence en ce lieu, à tes moyens pour y parvenir et à te habits qui te dénonçaient comme n'étant définitivement pas originaire de la Terre. Mais tout fils d'Ambre apprend très tôt à ne s'étonner de rien, et je me contentais de tenter de te tirer les vers du nez, sans habileté, et tu éludas mes questions avec grande facilité, jusqu'à cette tempête d'ombre à laquelle nous échappâmes grâce à un Atout de la Vengance…même si je m'évanouis dès notre arrivée.

C'est ta voix qui me réveilla.

-Bois.

« Hum, c'est pas tout à fait ça que j'ai envie de faire… » Ca faisait si longtemps…mais j'avais soif. J'ai donc bu ce que tu me donnais, mais quand le récipient fut vide, j'attrapai ta nuque et attirai tes lèvres vers les miennes. Tu répondis d'abord à mon baiser, mais tu ne tardais pas à chercher à te dégager.

-Non, Merle, il faut que parle.

-Plus tard.

Et je repris tes lèvres. Cette fois, tu ne résistas pas.

J'aurais du comprendre alors. J'aurais du vois ce que voulait dire mon impatience, ce besoin de toi que j'avais, fort au point que je me préoccupais plus de profiter de nos retrouvailles que de me soucier des mystères qui planaient autour de toi. J'aurais du me douter de ce que signifiais l'avidité avec laquelle je t'embrassais, te touchais et te fis l'amour cette fois là. Oui, j'aurais du deviner.

Et ce matin, en te regardant dormir, je me demande depuis quand. Depuis quand les choses sont ainsi. A quel moment as-tu cesse d'être un simple ami pour prendre tant d'importance pour moi ? A partir de quand ai-je commencé à me soucier tant de toi, au point d'en oublier toutes mes obligations ? Avant mon emprisonnement dans la caverne de cristal, bien sûr, et après ma rupture avec Julia, mais quand ?

Quand ai-je commencé à t'aimer ?

Après l'amour, allongé à côté de moi, tu m'as regardé avec une tristesse dans les yeux que je ne te connaissais pas. C'est sans doute cette tristesse qui témoignait de ton regret d'avoir à m'enfermer qui me permit de ne pas être brisé par cela. Mais j'anticipe.

Tu te penchas sur moi et posas tes lèvres sur les miennes, avec tendresse ce baiser n'était pas une invitation à jouer les prolongations, mais la simple expression de tom affection et de ton amitié pour moi. Lorsque tu t'éloignas, tu me dis :

-Je suis désolé, Merle.

-Qui es-tu vraiment, Luke ?

Ta seule réponse immédiate à ma question fut un petit sourire triste. Il me rappela une des phrases que tu avais utilisées pour éviter de me répondre un peu avant :

_«Tu sembles avoir plus de choses sur mon compte que moi sur le tien._

_-Effectivement. Et crois bien que je le regrette. »_

L'esprit était le même, et je commençai à m'inquiéter de ce que tu me cachais. J'eus bientôt les réponses aux questions que je me posai. Conformément aux hypothèses que j'avais parfois émises, tu étais bien l'auteur des attentats commis contre ma famille et moi-même, et cette conversation s'acheva sur la révélation de notre lien de parenté et de ton hérédité.

Comme me reviennent les souvenirs de ce mois passé dans la caverne de cristal et des gouffres mentaux à côté desquels je passais, je ne peux m'empêcher de te contempler plus intensément et de te serrer davantage, comme pour me convaincre que tu es bien près de moi et qu'il n'y a plus entre nous de secrets susceptibles de nous détruire. Le sourire me revient doucement en te voyant te blottir instinctivement dans mes bras, Tu es magnifique quand tu dors. J'embrasse tendrement tes paupières fermées et replonge dans mes souvenirs.

Je finis par m'échapper, mais dès lors tu ne quittas pas mes pensées. Je m'inquiétais d'où tu étais, de ce que tu faisais. Je savais devoir me méfier de toi, mais ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. N'avions nous pas été amant et même plus ? Tu me manquas alors plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et c'est à cause de cela que je me décidais à ne pas te livrer lorsque tu revins à moi, blessé. A l'instant même où tu t'effondras sur moi, je cherchai ce que je ferais si on découvrait que je t'avais laissé filer en t'ayant en mon pouvoir. J'avais déjà inconsciemment fait mon choix je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir jamais eu d'autre, car je ne supportais pas l'idée de laisser prisonnier en Ambre. Tous mes autres mobiles n'étaient que prétextes, comme Bill Roth le vit tout de suite, mieux que moi. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ?

Je n'avais cependant pas perdu tout mon bon sens et je m'assurais un moyen d'avoir barre sur toi en reprenant ta mère. A moins que là aussi je n'aie cherché qu'à te rendre service ? Je l'ignore.

Par contre, ce que je n'ignore pas, ce sont mes sentiments premiers à l'égard de Dalt. Ils étaient simples et se résumaient à un mot : jalousie. Il te connaissait depuis plus longtemps que moi, était aussi proche de toi que moi, si ce n'est plus…Aviez-vous une relation différente de l'amiti ? Tenais-tu…Plus à lui qu'à moi ? Ces questions me rongèrent longtemps. Peut-être me le posé-je encore…Comme pour Nayda, Gail, ou quelque autre nom que porte cette entité. Je pris sans doute ma décision si vite pour t'éloigner d'elle…Stupide, non ?

Mais lorsque Masque te relâcha après t'avoir fait prendre de l'acide, c'est moi, et moi seul, que tu contactais. Peut-être ta conscience de me devoir un renseignement y était-elle pour quelque chose, cependant je préfère penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus personnel…Surtout quand je te vois murmurer des paroles incohérentes dans ton sommeil, ta joue contre mon torse. Mais je me demande quand même…

Que ressens-tu vraiment pour moi, Luke ?

Que s'est-il passé après notre passage dans ce bar produit de ton imagination ? Ce dont je suis le plus sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Même lorsque j'attendais que Corail me contacte, j'ai pris le temps de discuter avec toi, alors que j'ai dit aux autres rappeler plus tard.

Fameuse discussion d'ailleurs. Tu cherchais à me convaincre de libérer ta mère…Et y réussissais très bien d'ailleurs, alors que c'était de toute évidence une mauvaise idée. Meilleur vendeur de l'Ouest…Ou simplement ne pouvais-je pas te résister ? Encore une question sans réponse.

Toujours est-il que nous n'eûmes que peu de temps à nous après cela comme ton double me le dit une fois :_ « le rythme semblait s'accélérer à chacune de nos rencontres »._ Nous ne fûmes seuls tous les deux que lors du Grand Final, comme je m'appelle en moi-même, lorsque Corail fut enlevée par mes parents des Cours. J'avais mûri durant mon emprisonnement, et cette fois-ci je ne m'aveuglais plus sur mes sentiments et sur les causes de ma joie à chaque fois que nous nous voyions. Sans doute le double de Jurt avait-il contribué à m'ouvrir les yeux en se sacrifiant pour moi j'avais pris conscience que tu étais la seule personne pour qui j'en aurais fait autant. Pourquoi ne t'en ai-je pas parlé alors ? Eh bien, les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère…On n'avoue pas son amour à son meilleur ami anciennement ennemi numéro un de sa famille le jour où il se marie avec une de nos amantes ! Ce serait du dernier ridicule.

Après ? Après c'était l'enlèvement de Corail, et Jurt était avec nous, puis Dalt nous rejoignit…Combat contre la Marelle, Nayda et Dalt qui déclarèrent vouloir t'aider…Dieu sait si je leur en aie voulu alors ! Mais je ne pouvais qu'approuver…Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par me retrouver Roi du Chaos, place on ne peut plus inintéressante. Non vraiment, je n'eus pas un instant pour t'en parler…Quand bien même je l'aurais souhaité.

Car après tout…Comment le dire ? Pourquoi le dire ? Qu'y risquais-je d'y gagner ou d'y perdre ? Pourquoi t'avouer cela ? Je t'aime Luke, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, pour comprendre que je n'appréciais personne plus que toi, ne pourrais jamais avoir besoin de quelqu'un plus que de toi…

Le boulot de roi ne vaut pas un clou, c'est désormais un axiome si connu dans notre famille comme aux Cours qu'on a même plus à redouter de se faire virer du trône. J'aurais bien refilé le mien à Jurt au plus vite, dès que je me rendis compte gouvernait à deux pour éviter d'être les marionnettes de Mandor et Dara, mais il n'en voulait plus. Alors j'ai appelé Julia et je lui ai proposé un marché Est-ce que le trône l'intéressait ? Acceptait-elle de devenir reine en titre et en fait ? lorsqu'elle m'a dit oui, je l'ai mariée à Jurt et je les ai foutus sur le trône. Le roi n'est jamais présent au palais, sauf quelques fois où il va rendre visite à sa reine, qui s'occupe de tout, même des excuses pour son mari lors des cérémonies, avec un brio extraordinaire. Je crois qu'elle aime tout ça.

Je me suis rendu sur l'Ombre Terre, où j'avais après tout vécu les meilleures années de ma vie. Et un jour, tu as sonné à ma porte, tes premiers étant pour me reprocher de ne pas avoir pris de contact…Tes seuls mots d'ailleurs, car je t'ai plus ou moins sauté dessus. Mais je doute que cela t'ait déplu, car…

Quand je t'ai vu devant ma porte, souriant un peu moqueusement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps car je n'osais te déranger- n'étais-tu pas roi ?- quelque chose en moi craqua. Tu n'eus que le temps de dire. « Alors, Merle, c'est comme ça qu'on traite ses vieux amis ? » avant que je ne t'attrape, ferme la porte, te plaque contre elle et t'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma foi…Tu n'as pas cherché à parler davantage. Tu as passé tes bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre toi tes lèvres, ta langue, tout ton corps mieux que de mots ne l'auraient pu me disaient comme je t'avais manqué. Je me demande encore par quel miracle nous avons réussi à surmonter notre impatience pour atteindre la chambre.

Notre première nuit avait été nuit de jouissance et d'ivresse la deuxième n'avait été que douceur et tendresse, et toutes celles qui avaient suivi avaient été plaisir. Dans la grotte de cristal, j'avais été impatience et toi désespoir. Celle-ci…malgré toute notre hâte…fut vérité. Jamais je ne m'étais donné autant je crois que chacun de mes gestes était un aveu de mon amour. Ce fut la première fois que je m'endormis avant toi, et me réveillai de même. Pour la première fois, à force de temps, nous pouvions dire que nous avions conquis la confiance. Et pourtant au réveil je ne te dis pas mes sentiments. Trop vite, trop récent peut-être…Peut-être pensais-je que nous avions besoin de temps.

J'ai contacté Dalt pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Tu avais abdiqué et laissé la couronne à Nayda. Elle gouvernait avec Corail. Il était devenu chef de la garde, et sa troupe de mercenaires était l'armée d'élite…Rien que de très normal.

Cela fait dix ans maintenant. Tu as emménagé chez moi. Je n'aurai pas parmi que ça se passe autrement, et tu n'en as même pas parlé. Dix années…Dix années que chaque matin je me réveille pour te voir dans mes bras, ouvrir les yeux plus tard et sourire en me voyant. Comme tu le fais en ce moment.

-Bonjour.

-…'lut, réponds-tu encore un peu ensommeillé. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

-Ah bon…, fais-tu avant de m'embrasser.

Premier baiser de la journée. Je caresse doucement ta joue. Tendresse.

-Pas de petit déjeuner au lit aujourd'hui, Merle ? plaisantes-tu.

-Nan, tu es puni ?

-Pourquoi ?

Expression innocente…mais tes yeux rient et j'embrasse ton visage en te répondant.

-Parce que…tu es…rentré tard…hier soir…et que…je me…suis inquiété.

Je finis sur tes lèvres. Tu souris dans le baiser et t'allonge sur le dos, me faisant passer sur toi.

-Luke…

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, dis-je en reprenant tes lèvres.

Je crois bien avoir senti ton cœur rater un battement contre le mien, et vu comme tu me sers tout à coup pour que je repose de tout mon poids sur toi, je crois que c'est de joie.

Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux lorsque nos lèvres se séparent et me dit :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de l'entendre…En tout cas cette première fois est bonheur absolu et comme eau à un assoiffé, air à un asphyxié…Je ne perds pas davantage mon temps en comparaison car tu as recommencé à m'embrasser dès la fin de ta phrase et j'ai donc bien mieux à faire.

Je crois qu'on ne va pas beaucoup manger aujourd'hui.

**FIN**

****

Je sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de cette fic là. En tout cas, on y retrouve tout mon incorrigible romantisme, encore trop de guimauve à la fin. Sinon…et bien j'espère n'avoir choqué personne avec ce couple.

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous savez, je pense comment on donne son opinion, il faut appuyer sur le bouton « go » en bas.


End file.
